Memories
by littlepinkwolf
Summary: A/U *completed* GOhan is in Highschool, Mirai there too, A certain Blue hair person comes With a machine. Will all of gohan secrets comes out? (Yeah ^_^)
1. Mirai goes to school

Don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
It has been 5 years since the defeat of Cell. And all has been peaceful.  
  
Gohan was in his second week of high school. He had been training over these last couple of years. He has even reached level 4. Although if anyone ask he just says he has reached level 3. Anyway let's get on with the story.  
  
Our story starts 2 weeks after Gohan has entered High School. Our favorite hero has arrived at school.  
  
" Hey Gohan, You're early." Erase greeted  
  
" Yeah. My alarm actually worked today." Gohan said as he made a mental note ' Destroy alarm'  
  
" So Gohan what are you going to do this weekend?" Videl asked trying to be nice, but couldn't help but glare.  
  
" I got to help out a family friend with her computers." Gohan said.  
  
" Good Morning Class." The teacher said. " Today we have another new student, Please make him feel welcomed. Mirai Trunks, could you please come in and tell us a bit about your self."  
  
"Hello, I like to do martial Arts. And I live with my Foster Mother." Mirai told them.  
  
The words 'Hotie' and ' Cutie' were heard.  
  
" Mirai chose a seat." The teacher said  
  
Mirai chose a seat, right net to Gohan.  
  
"Hey Mirai" Gohan greeted  
  
" Hey Gohan, What level?" Trunks asked  
  
" 3, you"  
  
" Still one, but I'm nearly at level 2."  
  
"Gohan, How do you know Mirai?" Videl asked  
  
" We met when I was seven." Gohan said  
  
" And I've known him my entire" Mirai said confusing Videl.  
  
The rest of the day went pretty normal, that is until lunchtime.  
  
" How can you eat so much food?" Erase asked  
  
" I get it from my dad said of the family" Mirai said as he continues his meal.  
  
" If I didn't know any better I'd say you were brothers" Sharpener said.  
  
The rest of the day went normal. After school Mirai and Gohan went over to Capsule Corp,  
  
Meanwhile  
  
" Oh, Of course I want to come. My Child is in that class. I'll see you on Friday." 


	2. Mystery guest revealed

Don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Friday soon came and the mysterious speaker came.  
  
"Could Mr. Answer's please come to the Auditorium?" The principle asked over the announcement thingy. Gohan and his class got up and headed towards the Auditorium.  
  
"I wonder why they want to see our class in the auditorium." Erase asked  
  
"Dende if it is anything bad, Say bye bye to your head." Gohan muttered to himself, unforcently Videl also heard.  
  
"Gohan, Who's Dende?" Videl asked a bit nerves to here innocent little Gohan threaten someone.  
  
"A very good friend of mine" Gohan replied  
  
"Okay" Videl said very slowly.  
  
The group then went to take their seat and wait for the presentation.  
  
"Good Morning class. Our presenter today has a kid in you class" Everyone looked at Videl " Please Welcome Mrs. Bluma Briefs." Everyone, But Gohan and Mirai, looked confused.  
  
"Great, it's Bluma. So close Dende, So Close" Gohan glared at the ceiling.  
  
"Good morning students, I have come here to talk to you all about one of these 2 choices. The first is time travel and the second is Space travel. So raise you hand for Space travel." Bluma started.  
  
Gohan and Marai looked at each other, either way they were screwed. Space travel, Bluma might let out the fact that they were part sayian. If they chose time travel, Mirai would have to explain that he is from the future, and how Gohan knew him. So they decided to do neither.  
  
" Oh, before I forget, If you don't chose then you will get no food for a month, and be locked in your room for that time, as well as be hit with the 'IT' of pain." Bluma continue.  
  
Damn it.  
  
"Space travel," Mirai and Gohan rose their hand. It won;  
  
"Time travel," Everyone else rose their hand.  
  
Damn it. This time it was from Mirai.  
  
"Alright, so it's time travel, Could my son please come up" Bluma said. Maria muttered something about Dende back ribs. As he whispered to that if he went up, he would go to. "If you don't get up he in one second I'll take out 'IT'." Mirai and Gohan were up there before you can say 'it'.  
  
"Trunks, Gohan good to see you. You are here to help me with my new invention." Bluma said to them, then she turned to the class "Now, This machine will enable to show you someone's past, through the eyes of others. It could be a person or even a bird." Bluma continue, Gohan and Mirai were getting a bit scared. "now I what you to chose whose past you want to see. Gohan's or my son Mirai?" Mirai and Gohan pointed at each other.  
  
"Who do you all want?" Bluma asked the class.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Hope you like,  
  
Thanks for the reviews. I know these chapters are short, but they will get a bit longer as we get further along. Till next time. Bye 


	3. Who's past?

Don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 3  
  
Meanwhile  
  
Videl was glaring at Gohan; she looked over at her friends and saw them staring in awe. Videl knew whose past she wanted to see. That was Gohan.  
  
Back to Bluma.  
  
  
  
"Who wants to see Mirai's past?" A few hand rose.  
  
"Gohan's?" Everyone else hand rose.  
  
" Sorry pal, but your past is the best out of the both of us. Yours is a tad less grossums then mine," Mirai stated.  
  
" When we get back, remind me to take a small trip to the lookout." Gohan growled.  
  
" Alright, Now Gohan step into the machine, and we will be off." Bluma told Gohan as she turned to the rest of the class. "With this machine you will view, in this case, Gohan's life. Any pain you feel is 10x less then the pain Gohan is feeling at that moment. Each year is 15 minutes so it shouldn't take more then a few hours to view it all. Alright, put on this button and off we go." Bluma explained as she got everything ready. "In three, two, one. go!" Bluma said as Gohan fell into a deep sleep.  
  
Mirai couldn't help but feel a bit bad for Gohan, but at least they wouldn't know how it felt to die or see as the entire population died out.  
  
" Oh yeah, before I forget, you will also hear gohan's thoughts. Neat huh?" Bluma said  
  
Videl couldn't wait to get started she would finally get all the answers she wanted. To finally solve all if not some of the many questions that make up this boy. Questions like; why doesn't he like her father? Was he the Gold Fighter? Why was he scared of frying pans? (CoughChichiCough) How strong is he? How much of the marcal Arts does he know? Why doesn't he like to talk about his dad? How is it that he is so smart? Who are his parents? Why is it that no one had ever heard of him before he entered school? How was it that he was so fast? These were just some of the many questions she wanted to know.  
  
Dende was looking off the lookout; he was drinking a non-alcoholic Pina Colada. Dende was strangely drunk. Have fun Gohan.  
  
With that they were off to the past.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~`  
  
I hope you all like. The next chapter will have them off into the past, so don't worry, The next chapter will be longer, So please R&R. 


	4. The past part 1

Don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 4  
  
There was a loud 'THUMP' echo through the wide forest, as Gohan's class landed. Videl was the first one up and looked at her surroundings. But poor sharpener was at the bottom of the pile with Mirai on top of him. (Sayians are heavy right?)  
  
Videl and the rest of the class in awe as they looked around them. This harmonus scene was soon disturbed by a scream, out of concern the class followed it to the source. It was a cabin. They were about to knock when they discovered they could walk through walls.  
  
(For the record I'm making this up)  
  
"Chi are you alright," Goku asked.  
  
"Goku, honey, DO YOU THINK I'M ALRIGHT! I'M GIVING BRITH HERE!" Chichi yelled.  
  
"Chichi, one more push" the Ox-king told her.  
  
  
  
The Class  
  
  
  
" Hey isn't that the legendary Son Goku and the Great Ox-king?" Some kid asked  
  
"Hey your right" Some other kid said  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
"Chichi, you broke my hand" Goku said in disbelief  
  
"Daddy let me see him," Chichi said as she ignored Goku's comment. The Ox- king pasted her the baby.  
  
"He's so small!" Goku said in amazement  
  
"He's a baby dear, that's why" Chichi answered as she past the baby to Goku.  
  
" What should we call you? I know, how about after my grand father, Gohan. How do you like that name?" The baby laughed in response.  
  
" From Now on you will be Gohan, umm, Chichi what about the middle name,"  
  
" How about Kakkorot?" Ox-king asked  
  
"I like it" Chichi said  
  
"Alright from now on you will be Gohan Kakkorot Son" Goku named as The baby fell asleep and he passed him over to Chichi.  
  
  
  
Student  
  
  
  
"I don't believe it" Mirai murmured  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
The next couple of months went by quickly and Gohan's 1st birthday came.  
  
"Happy Birthday son" Goku said as they headed out for a walk. Goku was pushing a stroller and Chichi was right next to him. The then decided to stop and look at a family of birds.  
  
"Look Gohan, it's a family, just like ours." Chichi said to Gohan. Goku then took his hand off the stroller and down went the stroller and a crying Gohan with it.  
  
"Gohan! Goku go get him" Chichi screamed as she and Goku chased after the run away stroller. She then screamed as she saw the stroller about to hit the tree.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"OMG, He's going to be killed" Erase yelled  
  
"Hush, I want to see what happens" Videl said  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Gohan flew out of the stroller and powered up and went right through the tree. Goku was then able to catch the crying Gohan in his arms.  
  
  
  
Student  
  
  
  
"OMG How did he do that?" Videl asked in shocked  
  
"He was so close of dying" Erase asked  
  
"He was that strong and with out any training" Mirai said  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
The next couple of months happened, and Gohan had turned 3. Gohan and Chichi were outside; Gohan had been studding multiplecating fraction, the 3 laws of motion and Greek. All of the sudden a group of strangely colored men came out of nowhere.  
  
"Mama!" Gohan cried as one of the men picked him up by the tail and punched Chichi in the stomach before they flew off. (The rest is the Dead Zone movie)  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"Wow so much, and is only 3." Sharpener said  
  
" You know Gohan never told me that this happened, he only ever told me what happen when he was 4 and older." Mirai said to himself, but everyone still heard him.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
The next couple of weeks went by and it was 2 weeks after Gohan's 4th birthday. And he was chasing after a frog. Gohan then fell of the cliff, but hovered there for a minute. Before he started to fall, Goku then caught Gohan while he was on nimbus.  
  
"Come on Son, We are going on a trip." Goku told him  
  
"Alright Daddy" Gohan said as he sat down on his father solider.  
  
They then headed off to the Kame House. Once there, Goku said hello  
  
"Everyone, this is my son. Gohan."  
  
"What!" Everyone shouted  
  
(The rest goes on till after the sayain saga and I'll continue back during the Ginyu saga.)  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. I stopped here, but it will be longer in the next chapters.  
  
Thanks for all of the reviews, Hope; you will like this chapter. 


	5. The past part 2

Don't own DBZ.  
  
(My notes)  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
  
  
Chapter 5  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"Wow, That is the most hectic life I have ever seen." Erase muttered  
  
"Isn't this the only life you've seen" Mirai asked  
  
"Yeah, So it has to be the most hectic" Erase responded  
  
"Yeah, I agree. I mean how can he be sane after all that?" Sharpener asked  
  
"Yeah, and what other secrets he is hiding. By the way Mirai, Aren't you Bluma Brief's son. Then how come we have never seen you yet." Videl glared  
  
"Well, I haven't been born yet. Mirai said causally.  
  
"But your older then him right?" Videl asked  
  
"Yeah, why"  
  
"Nothing" Videl answered with a sweatdrop.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Gohan and krillian had just defeated the short green guy of the Ginyu Force, and Gohan had just started to fight Racoome.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"Gohan not planning to fight that guy is he. That guy is huge. Even Hurcle would have trouble with him (Hurcle would have trouble with anyone)" A girl squeaked  
  
"It looks like it." Videl started before she and the others in her class heard Gohan's thought.  
  
' I must fight, I have to win, I won't fail, We need the dragonballs to revive Mr. Piccolo, I can't fail again. I won't fail again'  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Gohan started to fight; He was doing a flying punch when Racoome kneed him in the neck.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
The students felt a sharp pain in the back of their necks.  
  
"He's not moving" Erase gasped  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Gohan lied there with dead eyes. Racoome was then about to kill him.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
" Noo, He can't be killed" Videl shouted  
  
"Jeez, You make that sound like a bad thing" Mirai said calmly.  
  
"What, Mirai, you have to do something, he's your friend. Aren't you worried?"  
  
"No not really. Because I already know what is going to happen," Mirai said calmly again.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Racoome stopped and Goku appeared Goku walked over to his son and muttered some thing to himself. He then took out a bean. Broke it in 2 and fed a half of it to Gohan. Gohan blinked, and stood up and hugged Goku. Goku then gave the other half to Krillian, and another bean to Vegeata, much to Krillian's horror. The rest of the battle past, Frieza was killed, Krillian and Vegeata were killed, Vegeata was brought back to life and everyone on Namek, except Goku and Frieza (Before Frieza was killed), as sent to Earth. And right now back on Earth.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"Wow, and I thought my life was bad. His dad dies when he is 4 years old, then comes back to life. He spent a year with a demon, went to 2 other planet. Saw his friends die and get blown up. Gets his neck broken. And to top it all off his dad is the Gold Fighter." Videl said  
  
"Super Sayian." Trunks corrected  
  
"What?" Videl asked  
  
"Super Sayian, is the correct term. Not Gold Fighter." Trunks answered  
  
"Oh"  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
"Huh? What are we doing back on Earth?" Bluma asked, "Where's Gohan?" She spots him behind a tree.  
  
"What's wrong kiddo?" Bluma asked  
  
"Well, I kinda lost my books" Gohan said sheepishly. (I'd be terrified. Frying pan of DOOM)  
  
"Don't worry, I'll explain it to your mom"  
  
"Thanks, I'm going over to talk to Mr. Piccolo and Dende" Gohan said as he walked towards them.  
  
Times pasts and it is right before Mirai arrives.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"Here I Come" Mirai anouced  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
King Cold and Frieza were chopped into little pieces and blown up by a mysterious golden hair youth, around the age of 14 or 15.  
  
"Follow me" The kid, said as he powered down to normal.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"How old is Gohan right at this time?" Erase asked  
  
"About 7, why?" Mirai asked looking confused.  
  
"Then why do you look almost exactly as you do now?" Sharpener asked  
  
"I was, um, really tall?" Mirai guessed.  
  
"Your lying" Videl glared at him, reminding him of Chichi.  
  
"Well, I wasn't technically born yet. I'm not supposed to be born for another 2 years" Mirai answered truthfully.  
  
"Oh" Videl said before she knew what she was saying.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
"Goku is going to land here," The mystery kid said as he sat down.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"What do you mean 'not born yet'" Videl Questioned  
  
"Well, I do a lot, of umm, Time travelling in my spare time" Mirai sighed in defeat, he was definably going after Dende once they got back.  
  
"Oh, does that mean." Sharpener asked  
  
"I'm from an alternate future, one where Cell and the Androids wreck havoc on everything."  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
A spaceship had came down, and Goku was talking to Past Mirai (Pun intended).  
  
Then Mirai returned to his timeline, and Goku and the others prepared for the androids.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"Hey wasn't that short guy Krillian from 3 WMAT?" Some kid asked  
  
"Yeah, and isn't that Yamacha?" Another kid said.  
  
"And Tine the Winner of the 21st WMAT and the Emperor Chiaotzu" Another kid asked  
  
"Who else does he know? God?" Videl asked  
  
"Yeah, the former one and he was best friends with the current, but the current won't last very long" Mirai said  
  
"What do you mean?" Videl asked  
  
"You don't want to know," Mirai said as her showed his fangs (Do Sayains have Fangs?). Videl shuttered.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
The next three years past and everyone got ready to meet where the Androids would arrive. The Battle begins, but doesn't last very long. Goku gets the Heart Disease, and Gohan helps him home. The rest went in a Flash, a few encounters with the Androids; 17, 18 and 16; and Cell. Goku and Gohan the entered the Room of time and Space to prepare to fight Cell.  
  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Hope you like. Thanks for all the reviews. This is the second to last paragraph, so it'll be pretty long. Sorry I didn't get into much details about most of the saga's that happened so far. It is just that I saw them so long ago I forgot what happen in most. So Just skipped those part. Also I'm not really clear on how the Garlic Jr. saga ended.  
  
Thanks once again for all the reviews. C-ya. 


	6. The past part 3

Don't own DBZ.  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
Chapter 6  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"Wow, that was harsh being in that room for so long"  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
"Now, Gohan. I want you to roast the meat," Goku said. Gohan nodded and did just that but.  
  
"Gohan you put a bit too much power in that beam" Goku said  
  
"Umm, Dad?" Gohan asked  
  
"You have to learn to control you energy." Goku continue  
  
Gohan looked sheepishly and d said " Dad I sort of put you hair on fire."  
  
"WHAT!" Goku said as he tried to put it out  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"That was weird?" Sharpener said  
  
"Tell me about it?" Erase answered  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
The rest of the time flew by, and finally it was the big day. The day everything would change. THE CELL GAMES.  
  
Gohan was standing on the lookout, waiting for his father to arrive.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"How can he be so clam, I mean the fight for the planet is about to happen." Erase said  
  
"And how come he is an Gold. I mean a Super Sayian. By the way. What is a Super Sayain?" Videl asked.  
  
"Long story," Mirai sighed.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Gohan dad appears out of thin air and the group flew to the place where the Cell games were held. There they saw Android 16 and Vegeata. Hurcle was also there (Too bad)  
  
Hurcle and his goons were quickly defeated and Goku stepped into the ring  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"Wow" Videl, Erase and Sharpener said as they watched the battle play out between Goku and Cell. They then heard Gohan's thought  
  
'Why isn't he fighting at fool strength, why is he holding back?' Goku then stopped and forfeited and said  
  
"I chose my son to continue the fight, he is a lot more stronger then I am."  
  
"But Why?" Gohan asked shocked. "He is so much more stronger then me."  
  
"No He isn't, Son you have hidden powers inside of you."  
  
"Alright, I'll fight"  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Gohan walked up to Cell and started to fight, then Android 16 comes up and tries to destroy Cell with the bomb inside of him, only to discover that it was taken out by Bluma. Cell destroys 16 and creates Cell Jr. The Z Fighters were fighting them and losing badly.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"Why did he blow up?" One kid asked. Mirai turned a bit pale. He knew what was coming.  
  
"Hey, isn't that Dad?' Videl asked "With a head?"  
  
"I always wondered how that got there." Mirai thought aloud.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Android 16 started talking about how he wanted peace in the world, and how he didn't want to fight any more. This got Gohan angry.  
  
"AHHH!" Gohan yelled as he started to transform. He then took the bag of sensu beans from Cell, punched him so hard he threw up Android 18 and then Destroyed all the Cell Jr.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
The students couldn't believe what had just happened. Gohan had destroyed the Cell Jr. with what looked like so little force. Gohan then started to beat up Cell. Right when he had the chance to destroy him, Gohan didn't, he wanted to let Cell suffer. But Cell had other ideas, he decided to blow himself up. Goku took Cell off to another planet, where Cell blew up. But then Cell came back and Killed Mirai. Vegeata then decide to continue the fight" Everyone looked at Mirai.  
  
"Alright, so I have died before. No big deal. Everyone there except Gohan has at least died once before. Some have died more then once." Mirai explained  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Cell was about to kill Vegeata with an attack when a figure took the blast for him.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
They saw that Gohan took the blast. Gohan was a wreck. His left arm was broken and bloody, while he had cuts and bursies everywhere. They saw Gohan prepare for the final Attack. They could also hear the conversation Gohan had with his dad, telling him to give it all he had left. They were surprised that Gohan Defeated Cell.  
  
"I always wondered who he was talking to." Mirai said aloud.  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Piccolo came up to Gohan and said, " Good Job Kid."  
  
"Did I defeat him?" Gohan asked Weakly.  
  
"Yes,"  
  
"Good." Gohan said before he passed out.  
  
Piccolo carried him to the Lookout where they got him healed and made the wish to revive the all those who were killed by Cell and the Androids.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
"I always wondered how all those people were revived" Videl murmured  
  
"Yeah. And it is thanks to Gohan we are here today. And he save this planet at least twice before he was 13 years old" Sharpener said  
  
  
  
Past  
  
  
  
Gohan and the others said their Good-byes and went their separate ways.  
  
The next couple of years passed.  
  
  
  
Students  
  
  
  
They were shock to find that their always-cheerful Gohan was actually depressed after Cell. But they saw how he changed after Goten was born, how he had reached a new level 3 and 4.  
  
"He never told me he could reach level 4." Mirai pouted  
  
"He never told you?" Videl asked  
  
"No he didn't" Mirai complained.  
  
After about and hour and a half after the Cell games, the class came out of the Memory Machine.  
  
The class shocked at how much they leaned about Gohan, and Mirai.  
  
One: Their classmate Gohan was an alien hybrid. Able to destroy the world in his sleep  
  
Two: Defeated Cell.  
  
And Three: Seen so much destruction and acts like it is noting.  
  
Mirai was a different story.  
  
One: He too was an alien hybrid, but he was from the future  
  
Two: He had died before hand  
  
And Three: Most importantly he was also the son of THE Bluma Briefs.  
  
Videl walked up to Gohan and was about to apologize for what she had done to him before Bluma asked.  
  
"So who Want's to see Mirai's past?" Everyone, Except Gohan and Mirai ran to get as far away as possible from this mad women. Gohan and Mirai on the other hand ran away, because they needed to have a small chat with a certain GREEN god.  
  
  
  
The End  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
  
I hope you all like this story. I want to thank you all for all of the reviews. I won't be making a sequel, So be my guess if you Want to do Mirai Trunk's past. I don't really know much about his. So you can write one if you all like. I hope you all enjoyed my ending. I tried to put as much comments between the students, and keep the past happening. I'm very sorry I got some part of the History of Gohan wrong. This was my first DBZ story and I am grateful it did this well.  
  
So bye, until my next story. 


End file.
